Talk:High dragon
Defeating the High Dragon The High Dragon is an encounter which can be made a lot easier with 3 things: # Force Field # Ranged Attack # Clever Positioning * Force Field: ** This allows you to keep your tank up all the time, without ever having to heal him, since the cooldown is shorter than the duration, and the manacost is basicaly insignificant * Ranged Attack ** No matter what your party composition is, for this fight you will want only ranged attacks * Clever Positioning ** When you first enter the High Dragon area, you are on a longer brickroad, which ends in a ramp with an arch over it. ** Place your damage dealers under this arch. ** Set your Healer to Custom1 and reconfigure the tactics to: "If (insert tank here) Health <90%" "Use Ability: Force Field". Furthermore, set the tactics to: "If Enemy is Target of (insert tank)" "Attack". These 2 configurations allow for minimum mana usage, so you will always have enough mana to cast Force Field on your tank. : An alternative to using forcefield, though not as effective: Use high Fire Resistance gear. In order to use this strategy, use your tank to draw the dragon's attention with taunt, and move him back to the ramp, behind the 2 pillars and just in front of the little crater. You will be able to just sit and watch the dragon's health go down. Assuming you have enough fire resistance, a single occasional potion or heal will keep you up and healthy just fine. At times the dragon will pull you close to her, but you can safely run back to your starting position. Rinse and repeat till it dies. : Explanation: The Dragon can land basically anywhere, but the area between the arch and the ramp is simply too small, so it will have to use Fire Spit all the time, but since your tank has all it's attention and is quite far away from the rest of the party, the damage will be bearable, and you will be unaffected by the AOE Effect. : You can obtain this fire resistance gear by slaying the Elite Drakes inside the cave, before reaching the high dragon. Take the Drake Scales they drop to Wade in Denerim and ask him to make you Wade's Armor. Edit: *added Spoiler Image --Da maury 06:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Fire and Healing When I killed the High Dragon I noticed she seemed to gain a +3 that coincided with damage done via Flame Weapons or any fire based damage. Anyone else notice her healing when hit by fire? Or is this just a static regeneration that just happened to coincide with my Attacks? --Crackerjaquebox 14:13, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I vaguely remember that she's immune to fire spell, but I don't remember if she just blocked those or if she healed from them. In the very least, fire spells should be avoided. - Ancestralmask 10:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Wade's Armor * I cleaned up the section under tactics relating to Wade's armor. If you find six drake scales before fighting her, you can make both Wade's Drakeskin armor and Wade's Superior Drakeskin armor before the fight. You obviously can't make the Dragonskin/Dragonscale/Dragonbone armor until after you defeat her, so I took that out. And you can most certainly return to Wade after fighting her to make the dragon armor, as he doesn't cut you off until he's made all three sets. Also, it's worth a mention that there's a Drake and four Drake scales (one on the Drake, three in a chest) in the Circle Tower on the Xbox 360 version that aren't apparently there on the PC version; that makes getting enough scales for both sets a bit easier.--Hardvice 11:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Does this encounter scale to character level? I defeated the dragon when my party was around level 20, and it was actually an incredibly easy fight. I of course had my party maxed out on fire resist gear, equipped Yusaris, etc (although I didn't find it necessary to use any warmth balms). I was surprised at how easy the encounter was and wondered whether this battle scales to the level of your character or if the difficulty level is static. The only other thing I can think of is if the level of the dragon is set when the Urn of Sacred Ashes quest is completed, as I had done this quest much earlier in the game (maybe level 10 or so) but didn't fight the dragon until level 20 perhaps I was simply overpowered. : I have yet to fight the dragon but if you look at the Mountain Top page it says the High Dragon is level 15 which would explain why it wasn't a hard battle if you were level 20 at the time you fought her. I don't know if this is true or not because I've always heard/read that Elite Bosses are 2 levels higher than your level but this might not be the case. I really am not sure. Bandit-Behind-Bars 23:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I was at level 14 when I defeated her and the fight was easy for me too. I didn't use any fire resist gear, and Alistair died once, but between Morrigans hexes and my mage PCs Blizzards, this was an easy fight. Dragon's Lair Does anyone know how to get into the dragons lair? From the main map next to ruined temple there is an area called dragons lair but I cannot find a way into it. Its not the same as wrymlings lair, which is a part of the temple. I've killed the High Dragon but theres nothing to suggest a way in that I can find. Any help would be appreciated The mountaintop is the dragons lair. Mictlantecuhtli 22:00, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Exploits When I did the testing for those I had completely forgotten to give Morrigan the Blizzard spell, which is why I was able to test Shale throwing rocks in front of Kolgrim but not pulling the dragon down in front of them to gauge their reaction. However Blizzard was tested seperately without Kolgrim on my very first playthrough of the game (where I didn't defile the ashes, and just killed Kolgrim outright), as the thought of throwing rocks and poking it with a stick(AoE spells) were the first things to pop into my head. I had completely forgotten about the horn already and was forced to try alternative methods upon leaving the Gauntlet and finding the dragon still would not attack. Mictlantecuhtli 22:00, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Neither of the exploits seem to work if you sided with Kolgrim, and became a Reaver. Doing so may flag the dragon differently, or the scripts running with Kolgrim present interrupt whatever glitchy magic occurred on my first playthrough. Mictlantecuhtli 23:23, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::The blizzard thing wasn't a mod, etc so I assume it was the "Poor glitch"? Which is fine, I haven't found any practical use for it (since it doesn't work after siding with Kolgrim, which means you'll have the horn anyway and it's worthless as far any type of monetary benefit). Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 09:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Glitch?? I attempted this dragon with a level 20 Assassin/Bard, Morrigan, Wynne, and Oghren who weilded Yusaris. We got the dragon to about 1/2 its health when Oghren and Wynne died. Morrigan and myself lowered it another 1/4 of it's health. Then the dragon hit me and knocked me back, it flew up in the air and landed in the circle of stones. And somehow Wynne and Oghren came back to life. We engaged the dragon in the circle, Oghren and Wynne died again, then Morrigan and I finished off the dragon. This happened with a PS3 console. I don't know if this is a glitch or what. Maybe when it knocked me back and flew up in the air, the game thought the fight was over and rezzed my two companions. :Sounds eminently possible. I've never had this with the High Dragon, but have had companions come back to life at points during the fight with the Corrupted Spider Queen (who also has sequences where she disengages then comes back at certain health levels). 14:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Age 2 Shouldn't the High Dragon located in the Bone Pit in Dragon Age 2 be added to this article? (It can be found there during Act 3 as part of the quest Mine Massacre.) --Zeh WaRr10r (talk) 17:57, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Whoever keeps removing the High Dragon information from Dragon Age 2 needs to stop. A High Dragon IS fought during the Mine Massacre quest during Act III. This is not to be confused with the Bone Pit quest from Act I in which a Mature Dragon is fought. --Zeh WaRr10r (talk) 22:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) We need a strategy on the one in DA 2. I know I need one. : A strategy for the high dragon in mine massacre can be found on the Mine Massacre quest page. If somebody wants to reformat that info and post it here, it'd be a big improvement. -- (talk) 20:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) base level powers? This page contains the following sentence: To become a true Reaver a ritual must be done using dragon blood, although, wyvern blood may be used to unlock base level Reaver powers, as possibly done with the Warden. What is meant by 'base level powers'? I thought the Warden was a full Reaver? -- (talk) 17:10, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Bone Pit Mature Dragon The dragon in the Dragon Age II Bone Pit is a mature dragon, not a high dragon. Yuurt (talk) 06:29, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Yuurt :Yes, and where does it say that the mature dragon is a High Dragon? henioo (da talk page) 09:33, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Extraneous Linking Who the hell is it that goes around linking the word "dragon" to mythologywiki? People know what dragons are, and it's merely obnoxious, not useful or helpful. EDIT~ I put this here because I didn't think to go to the normal "dragons" page until after I posted it, and moving it now is kinda pointless, since I'm mostly just griping. (talk) 21:39, August 10, 2016 (UTC)Tsuki_Ouji : It's some kind of glitch with wikia.com, not with the Dragon Age wiki. It only happens to unregistered users, so you can always just create an account. -- 22:06, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thanks. I think I actually did at one point, but between my penchant for forgetting passwords and my browser's tendency to randomly log me out of things I told it to remember my stuff for, I just decided "screw it". (talk) 08:40, August 12, 2016 (UTC)Tsuki_Ouji